


Close To You

by Ruler_of_Random_Things



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Short One Shot, Song fic, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Random_Things/pseuds/Ruler_of_Random_Things
Summary: A songfic using the song Close To You by Carpenters.I don't own the characters in any way. Enjoy!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic ever! New to this, bear with me. I want to keep writing in this fandom and for this ship so I guess I'll see you around. Comments are cool, just don't kill me.

**7:40 AM September**

Twenty minutes before class starts and Marceline is sitting underneath a willow tree tuning her bass. Her eyes follow a certain strawberry blonde across the quad while humming to herself. Marceline's fingers pluck at the strings of her bass, the birds sitting on the branches of the willow tree above her chirping. 

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

**6:45 PM October**

Marceline sees Bonnibel again, this time when she's walking home after a gig at Terry's restaurant. Bonnibel is walking on the other side of the road while listening to something through earbuds. Marceline stands and stares while Bonnibel gets further away, the remaining daylight washing over her.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

**10:00 PM November**

When Marceline lays in bed and stares at her apartment ceiling, all she can think of is the first time she met Bonnibel. 

She remembers the smell of strawberry bubblegum. Marceline recalls the sound of Bonnibel's muttered apology after Bonnibel bumped into the older girl. She thinks back at the flash of strawberry blonde hair with bright pink highlights and cerulean blue eyes. Her hand twitches while she thinks of what her hand would feel like holding Bonnibel's.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

**9:20 AM December**

Marceline watches nearby at the guys stumbling over themselves to get Bonnibel's number. Her phone also without Bonnibel's number. She watches as guys get rejected and wonders if she has a better chance than they do. 

Bonnibel looks in her direction and smiles at her. Marceline whips her head back at her locker, hoping Bonnibel doesn't notice the telltale red that she knows is on her face.

_That is why all the boys in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

**5:45 PM January**

Marceline is playing a gig in Terry's restaurant. When she sees something pink in the back corner, she glances toward it. Marceline watches out of the corner of her eye as Bonnibel moves toward the bar. She keeps watching as Bonnibel orders something pink - of course - and takes a seat on an empty stool, and starts watching Marceline. 

Forcing herself to look away, Marceline focuses on the music she is playing with her band, The Scream Queens. Her fingers skillfully move across the fretboard of her bass, and she and her bandmates continue what they came to do.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the boys in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Wa, close to you_

_Wa, close to you_

_Ha, close to you_

_La, close to you_

It takes another three months before Marceline works up the courage to talk to Bonnibel. It takes another month after that to get Bonnibel's number while her friends cheer her on. Six months later, she comes out to Bonnibel, and they share their first kiss. Another year after that, they buy their first apartment and move in together. 


End file.
